


Spying gone Unexpected

by Volleyballfan



Series: Kageyama Love Life [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, Volleyball, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:48:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26485177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volleyballfan/pseuds/Volleyballfan
Summary: Tobio gets the mission to go spy on Swiratorizawa.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Semi Eita, Kageyama Tobio/Shirabu Kenjirou, Kageyama Tobio/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: Kageyama Love Life [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892290
Comments: 6
Kudos: 111





	Spying gone Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think :)

"You know I'm not gonna run out of the door right?" Tobio asks. 

"We are just making sure," Semi says. 

Earlier that day, everyone have Tobio go spy on Swiratorizawa since he's good at hiding. But when he have arrived he was in the good for a good hour before someone puts their hand over his mouth. He struggles while he is lifted off the ground and carried to their club room while the others still practice. This brings to is current predicament, which is the two setters from Swiratorizawa are staring down at him. Shirabu have already informed Ushijima about Tobio while Senior keeps his hand around Tobio's wrist. Tobio doesn't know to be scared or not because the two setter don't seem like something bad is gonna happen to him. Soon Ushijima comes walking into the club room. Semi finally let Tobio go which results with Tobio scooting against the wall. He stares up at the three boys in front of him and he feels very intimated. 

"What was he doing?" Ushijima asks Shirabu. 

"Spying," Shirabu responds but never leave his eyes off of the youngest boy in the room. 

Ushijima sighs and look over at Semi who is crouching down beside Tobio

"What do you guys want to do me?" Tobio asks. 

Semi laughs and stands up while Tobio stared at him confuse. 

"I like him," Shirabu says. 

"I say, let make him ours," Semi says shrugging. 

"We can't force him," Ushijima says. 

"And just putting this out there the spying was my team's idea," Tobio says. 

"That doesn't matter cause you're the one that got caught not them," Shirabu says. 

Tobio pouts and lean his head back for a few seconds before looking back at the three Swiratorizawa. 

"Fine, if that's my punishment for spying, I'll becomes yours," Tobio says. 

Shirabu and Semi smirks whereas Ushijima just looks neutral. 

"For the time being, you're gonna stay in here till we come back after practice," Ushijima says before leaving with Semi and Shirabu right behind him. 

Tobio sighs and lean back against the wall and pull out his phone. Tobio doze off and ends up falling asleep and drops his phone off onto the floor. Semi goes to the club room right after practice and see Tobio sleeping. He let out a sigh and put his hand on his hip. 

"One of these days someone is gonna take advantage of you," Semi whispers before crouching down beside Tobio. 

"But if course we won't let that happen," Semi adds.

He gathers up the sleeping boy into his arms and carries him out of the club room and to his house in his bed. Semi grabs his phone and texts the other two and let them know where Tobio is at. Tobio sleeps through the whole day and Semi sits ask his desk with a weird look on his face. That evening all three of them are in Semi's room looking at an sleeping Tobio. 

"How much sleep does this boy even gets?" Shirabu asks poking Tobio's cheek. 

* * *

Tobio wakes up the morning and look around the room he is in. He feels movement so he looks off to the side and see silver hair. The body moves and Tobio is looking down at the setter from Swiratorizawa. He slowly put his hand in the hair and gently pets Semi. Semi stirs and opens his eyes and stares up at Tobio. 

"Morning," He groans before shoving his face into the pillow.

Semi removes his face from the pillow and pulls Tobio down to him. Tobio lands on his chest and Semi immediately wraps his arms around Tobio. Tobio starts to struggle but soon stop seeing that it's a losing battle. Semi chuckles and pulls Tobio face up to his. Semi kisses Tobio and Tobio slowly responds to the kiss. 

* * *

After breakfast Tobio leaves Semi's house and head to Karasuno. He ends up being late for practice and ends up having a lot of questions from his teammates. He answers them the best he can before they actually begin practice. Halfway during practice Daichi leaves the gym to answer a phone call. He comes back and calls everyone to gather around. 

"Okay everyone we have someone special coming by to see our practice and pick one of us up," Daichi says. 

Everyone looks around with confused look as they try to find out who's coming and who they are picking up. They go back to practice till the special person comes. Once he does Tobio drops the ball he is currently holding. 

"Ushijima," Tobio says. 

Ushijima looks at him and gives him a small smile. True to his word he watches the practice match they are having between the team. After practice, Tobio leaves with Ushijima and he takes Tobio out for dinner. Afterwards Tobio finds himself in Ushijima's bed with Ushijima on top of him. They begin making out and Tobio wraps his arms around Ushijima's neck. Ushijima behind to leaves marks on Tobio as Tobio can bring himself to care that Ushijima is leaving marks all over him. By the time they are done, both of them ends up having marks all over their bodies. 

* * *

The next day, Tobio finds himself in Shirabu's room. Shirabu texted Tobio the night before asking for Tobio to come by. So Shirabu picked Tobio up that morning and now Tobio finds himself sitting on Shirabu's bed. Shirabu is standing at the foot of the bed, so Tobio crawls over to him. Shirabu gives him a look and Tobio moves up on his knees. He wraps his arms around Shirabu's neck and brings his lips to Shirabu's. Shirabu kisses back and pushes Tobio backwards onto the bed. He climbs on top of Tobio and begins shoving his tongue into Tobio's warm cavern. This continues till Semi and Ushijima decides to come over to hang out. All four of them finds themselves watching movie while Tobio is off in his little world. Never would Tobio would have ever thought he would be with anyone from Swiratorizawa. But he's not complaining and feels content with the three boys around him. 


End file.
